


25 years- Strix/Viktor

by StrixDaddy



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Growing Old Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, bros being dudes, old soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrixDaddy/pseuds/StrixDaddy
Summary: After the accident, Strix and Viktor are forced to reconsider everything they'd ever worked for.
Relationships: Strix/Viktor (Paladins)
Kudos: 3





	25 years- Strix/Viktor

Back before Strix and I began to get serious, I’d assumed we’d both been coping fine. It wasn’t always easy to say or hear from a person who was incredibly involved in the war that we were fighting for, but I’d have liked to believe that it were true.

It was only after the accident that had forced us to reconsider everything we’d ever worked for that he’d first told me about how he truly felt. I suppose I’d been clueless to assume that Strix had felt completely fine for over 20 years in service, killing others every day. 

I remember how depressed he’d looked, sounded; curled up on his back in the narrow hospital bed he’d been assigned.   
It had affected the both of us, a live grenade thrown over our heads; landing in a muddy ditch behind us. I’d only first noticed it a mere few seconds before it went off, immediately grabbing the male sniper to my chest, shielding him from the incredible force from the blast. My back had been left scarred, torn to shreds; although easily healable.  
I wish I had been able to say the same thing about Strix. 

I hadn’t been quick enough, and the man had been left a quadriplegic; unable to feel or move from the waist down. I wanted to comfort him, tell him we would get through this together, as a grizzled, messy engaged couple.   
-

You could tell he was frustrated, picking at the IV in his left hand, biting his lip anxiously; the way he would do when he desperately wanted to ask you something but was too nervous to do so. 

I placed a shaky hand on top of his own free one, sighing as I gave him a weak smile. “What do you want, and don’t say nothing; you’re biting your lip.”  
Strix’s dark eyes flickered up to meet my own, unsettled, distracted. “No, it’s nothing…I just. I just can’t stop thinking about our wedding plans. W-We’re never going to be able to do what we’d planned to do for years now. Not with these damned legs.”

“We’ll figure something out; you shouldn’t be worrying about things like that right now-

“Viktor, I can’t move my legs. “

I silenced him with hand to his jaw, tilting it up slightly to meet my gaze. I licked at my chapped lips, using my other hand to gently push the male’s dark brown hair out of his eyes. Leaning forward, I pressed my forehead to his own; taking a shaky breath as my lips hovered over his.

It wasn’t long until I’d been pulled down onto Strix’s bed, his arms snaking around my back, trying desperately to avoid nicking my wounds in the process.   
I couldn’t tell who’d started to cry first, tears warming against both of our scarred faces. It was the first time in my life where I had been unknown on what to say.

Stunned, shocked.

“I’m sorry,” I whispered, pressing the smallest of kisses to Strix’s pale skin; sniffing trough my own emotions as I pulled away. “This was all my fault, I didn’t notice the grenade until it was too late-

The sniper placed a shaky hand around the back of my neck. Strix had never been good with words, I knew that. I know he would’ve said something to make me feel better, maybe would stand up; grinning down at me, telling me who stupid I was acting over something that was completely out of my control. 

But now?  
There was only honesty.

“I’m never going to be able to fight for the magistrates again, am I?” he asked, his voice drained, emotionless as he spoke.

What could I say to that? I knew full well that he wouldn’t, what use was a sniper if they couldn’t move?  
Of course, I didn’t say that, shaking my head; unable to say anything let alone think it. Strix would be completely crushed, but the truth was that we were approaching our mid-forties. In theory, we should’ve stopped fighting by now; our body’s broken in every way possible during our time on the frontlines. 

I slowly reached forward, taking the males numb hand in my own; feeling his engagement ring with shattered fingers, with care, want and love. 

“Let’s retire, it’s about time we deserved a break; don’t you think-

“Vitya, we’re needed-

“It’s been 25 years.” 

“…25 years…


End file.
